


My Little Pervert

by GeekLover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desk Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, Summer Pornathon 2013, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLover/pseuds/GeekLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur shares an anecdote from his childhood, Merlin's reaction surprises them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer Pornathon 2013's Week Two Challenge - Multimedia

Running his hands up and down his arms, Merlin realizes he should have put on some clothes as he sets about closing all of the windows in Arthur’s flat. He didn’t know why all of the windows were open in the first place. It was raining and Merlin was afraid of water getting on the floor. It may have been Arthur’s place but Merlin knows it will be up to him to mop the floor.

When he gets to Arthur’s study he smiles at his boyfriend who is hunched over his desk grading papers. Merlin loves the little crinkle Arthur gets in his brow when he’s concentrating. It takes a lot to break him out of that haze.

Jumping a little at the loud clap of thunder, Merlin shuffles over noisily and struggles to slide the window closed.

“ _Mer_ lin, I just opened that!” Arthur complains.

Merlin holds up his hands in a sign of mock surrender. “Sorry.” Merlin grunts as he opens the window again. “You do know it’s raining.”

“Yes, Merlin I do have ears. Thank you.” Arthur says without looking up from his papers. “I like the sound of the rain, especially thunderstorms.”

Merlin looks over at Arthur and leans against his desk as he admires Arthur’s chest. They just had sex twenty minutes before and Arthur is seated in his leather chair wearing a white buttoned down shirt and nothing else. It’s completely unbuttoned and Merlin marvels at the way Arthur manages to look sexier in that shirt than when he’s completely naked, though Merlin also appreciates the sight of Arthur sans clothes.

As Merlin drools over Arthur’s sculpted pecs and chest hair he leans forward. “I didn’t think that would be something you’d like. I would have thought you would have thought thunderstorms to be too messy and loud.”

A smile crosses Arthur’s face that seems a bit wistful and sad and he places his pen down. “That’s funny because that is actually how I used to feel about them.”

Merlin lets out a small squeak when another louder peal of thunder reverberates through the house.

“Come over here, you big girl.” Arthur swings his chair around and grabs Merlin by the waist and sits him down on his lap. He wraps his arms around Merlin. He listens to the sound of the rain beating against the sound of the house. “My mother loved thunderstorms. I remember this one day we were at the beach and I was having a horrid time because I can’t swim and I hated watching everyone else splashing around in the water when I couldn’t enjoy it. Plus, the feeling of sand in my toes annoyed me - still does. But it was Morgana’s day to choose where we went and I didn’t complain.”

Merlin quirks his eyebrow up, giving Arthur a skeptical look.

Arthur rolls his eyes slightly. “Alright I didn’t complain much. But I became even more nervous because the sky was practically pitch black and I knew that it would rain at any moment and I was right. It started pouring down rain ten minutes after we got there. Morgana and I hurried to collect all of our things, but my mom didn’t seem to be in any hurry. She opened this big pink umbrella that she had and gathered the two of us under it and just watched the rain, with most serene look on her face.”

Something shifts and Arthur’s eyes cloud over. Merlin thinks Arthur looks much younger than his twenty-five years. 

Arthur continues. “When the thunder started I tried to hide how scared I was. I thought we might get struck by lightning. Mum held me a little closer and said that it was just God’s way of getting our attention. She laughed and when I looked up at her I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so at peace. I remember thinking my mom is the most beautiful woman in the world.” 

Arthur tries to sniffle discreetly and quickly swipes at his eyes. “That was the last time I heard my mother laugh. She told us she had cancer the next day and she was gone soon after that.” He takes in a deep shuddering breath. “I always think of her and that day when it rains.”

Merlin’s heart clenches but he doesn’t say anything, knew that Arthur didn’t need to hear how sorry he was. He just wraps his arms around Arthur’s neck and buries his head in the crook of Arthur’s neck. 

They had been dating for sixth months and while Arthur began to open up to him more and more, he still liked to keep his emotions so close to the vest. It took him three months just to find out the name of Arthur’s sister. This was the first time Arthur talked about his mother with Merlin and Merlin feels closer to him than ever before. 

The breeze from the open window chills Merlin, but he concentrates on trying to provide Arthur with some warmth. He runs his hands up and down Arthur’s arms. Merlin looks up in surprise when Arthur starts to laugh.

“Merlin!” Arthur swipes his hand gently over Merlin’s crotch. “You’re so hard! I’ve touched rocks softer than that.”

Merlin looks down and can feel his cheeks redden. How he hadn’t noticed his erection so firm and solid in boxer briefs, he doesn’t understand. 

“I tell you a story about my poor dead mother and you get aroused.”

Even though Arthur’s tone is playful Merlin can’t help feeling incredibly mortified. He buries his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry. You’re just being so open with me and that doesn’t happen very often and you’re so beautiful like this and I love you even more and you look so sexy in that shirt...” He rambles. “God, I’m such a pervert.”

Arthur removes Merlin’s hands from his face. He looks at Merlin fondly. “You’re my little pervert.” He kisses him on the lips playfully.

The kiss quickly becomes more heated as their tongues tangle together. Arthur slides his hands up Merlin’s thighs and lifts Merlin up as he quickly stands. Merlin wraps his legs around Arthur’s waist. Merlin fists handfuls of Arthur’s hair. Arthur turns them around and attempts to lower Merlin down on his desk.

Merlin rips his lips away from Arthur’s, leans back wipes off all of the papers on Arthur’s desk.

“Merlin! It’s going to take me ages to fix that.”

“I’m sorry.” Merlin sucks Arthur’s earlobe into his mouth. “I just always wanted to do that. I’ll help you clean it up. Besides I think your students would probably prefer not to get papers back with come all over them.”

“Good point.” Arthur says before devouring Merlin’s lips and laying him down on the desk. He quickly rips off Merlin’s underwear.

Merlin is still open and wet from before. Arthur wastes no time in thrusting into Merlin. Merlin arches up and groans.

As Arthur begins to pump in and out of him, Merlin scratches his nails down Arthur’s back moaning from deep within his throat.

Arthur takes Merlin’s hands and holds them against the edge of the wooden desk with one hand. He uses his other hand to grip the edge to give him better leverage to start driving into Merlin.

“Oh fucking hell, Arthur! Give it to me!” Merlin cries. He doesn’t feel like he’s imagining it when he thinks that this is better than ever before. His mind is still hazy with lust but he tries to focus and looks into Arthur’s eyes. Arthur has that cute crinkle in his forehead. Merlin bites down hard on his lip.

“Merlin, fuck, I’m going to come!”

“Yes, yes, yes!”

After one more thrust, Arthur spills his seed inside of Merlin.

Merlin can feel his warm come filling his ass and it pushes him over the edge. “Arthur!” He screams until his throat is hoarse.

They pant against each other’s mouths. Arthur carefully pulls out of Merlin as Merlin runs a lazy hand through Arthur’s sweaty hair.

Arthur kisses the tip of Merlin’s nose and then pulls him into a sitting position. He grins at Merlin devilishly. “Perhaps I should start taking you to funerals since death seems to be such a turn on for you.”

Merlin pinches Arthur’s nipple. “Prat.”

“Pervert.”


End file.
